[unreadable] This is a request from the University of Miami for support to upgrade animal research facilities to meet AAALAC standards and to provide caging and support equipment for new facilities. The University had over $88 million in National Institutes of Health (NIH) awards in 2001. Faculty with external funding performing animal research were numbered at 118, with 112 PHS-funded awards totaling over $33.4 million, and 82 non-PHS awards in excess of $16.9 million for the last fiscal year. The facility upgrades requested include: temperature and humidity monitoring in 253 animal rooms in seven buildings on two campuses; electric reheat coils in 83 rooms in the Rosenstiel Medical Sciences Building, and an exhaust system upgrade for the cage wash area in that building. Equipment requested in this application will be used primarily in two new animal facilities. The University has a strong commitment to excellence in animal research and currently provides over $913,400 in annual, institutional, and operational support. [unreadable] [unreadable]